


Bloom

by twinkiecas



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiecas/pseuds/twinkiecas
Summary: A vignette of Makoto and Haru's relationship through song lyrics.Written for Makoharu Week 2016.Day 5: Fave Song Lyrics





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I'M LATE DAMMIT I HAD A PRE-CALC TEST TO STUDY FOR.
> 
> All songs used will be listed in the end notes :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

* * *

_What time you coming down?_

_We started losing light._

_I'll never make it right,_

_if you don't want me around_.

* * *

 

Makoto always waited for Haru at the bottom of the stairs. Well, not always, sometimes he had to come to his house to get Haru, but when Haru promises to meet him at the bottom of the stairs, he does.

Makoto was in his jogging outfit, jacket zipped up to keep him warm from the chilly air. It was late in the afternoon, the light from the sun had almost completely disappeared. Makoto knew he was early, he had to have another five minutes until Haru came out.

And sure enough, the door to Haru's house slid open, and Haru appeared, matching in his jogging outfit. He looked beautiful in the evening light. His black hair glistening in the moon's light and his sapphire eyes reflected the same light, making them sparkle. Makoto smiled as his best friend descended down the stairs.

"Ready?" Makoto asked the shorter male who nodded in response.

They jogged along the beaches of Iwatobi. Haru ran closer to the ocean. Even though he knew Haru just wanted to be closer to the water, he couldn't help but feel like Haru was protecting him from the ocean. The thought of that filled his heart with happiness.

"What are you smiling about?" Haru asked.

"Nothing." Makoto answered, his face reddening in embarrassment, "I just like running."

Haru smiled and hummed, "I guess it's okay."

Sometimes the brunette wondered if his best friend truly enjoyed his company. If he was there because Makoto asked him to. Perhaps Haru wished to be somewhere else. But then he remembers that Haru wouldn't have come if he truly didn't want to be with Makoto. Heck, they wouldn't be dating for almost 3 years now, if Haru didn't want Makoto around.

His smile was even wider as they continued to jog.

* * *

  _I'm caught up when you look at me,_

_You let my heart breathe with ease._

* * *

 

Haru liked the way Makoto smiled. And it wasn't just any smile, it was the smile. The one that Haru hasn't seen Makoto wear for anybody else but Haru. The one that Makoto had when he told Haru he loved him in middle school. It's the same one that he had when Haru stayed too late in the bathtub and he had to pull Haru out. It's the same one he wore when he said he wanted to swim with Haru, the one when Haru said he wanted to swim with Makoto as well. There was something about it that took Haru's breath away.

Makoto is a very expressive guy, but that smile said everything Haru ever needed to hear. It said, how much he cared for Haru, appreciated his company, how much he loved Haru. It's the comfort Haru needs when he is feeling down, or in stress. Just one glance from that smile and Haru is at ease.

They're lying in bed together, after a long day of homework and practice and Makoto has that smile on his face again. He's hovering over Haru with his chin resting on his hand.

"What are you smiling at?" Haru asked. He always asked that when he's smiling his special smile.

"Nothing, I just love Haru-chan." Makoto chuckled.

He pushed back Haru's hair. His emerald eyes are filled with amusement as Haru turned his head away. That guy was just too much.

"Drop the -chan." Haru mumbled, and then his face reddened as he whispered, "And... I love you too." 

* * *

_Take me back to the basics and the simple life._

_Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease._

_Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby._

* * *

 

Haru frustratingly left the joint practice, his teeth gritted, and fist clenching his bag. He just had yet another fight with Rin over Haru's future plans. It was the most intense one yet, resulting in almost the two causing a scene in the locker room with their yelling. The whole team watched in fear as they argued. Even Makoto hopelessly watched the two argue. The fight would have probably ended in violence if Sousuke hadn't stepped in and dragged Rin away from Haru.

Usually, he would side with Haru in their petty fights, but he had to agree that Rin was right this time. Haru needed to stop delaying with what he wanted to do after high school. Even Makoto had already made his decision.

Makoto watched as Haru heaved a sigh and angrily mumbled to himself about Rin's attitude. Makoto laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Immediately Haru turned around, his expression calmer than before. Good, it was sign that he could reason with Haru before it escalated.

"You know, I'll never force you to do anything." Makoto said, "But...he's right. You need to at least consider what you want to do with your future."

Rin was pressuring Haru to become a professional swimmer, Makoto just wanted Haru to search for a dream and chase after it. The brunette only hoped that slight difference was just enough to calm Haru down a bit."

Haru's stiffness lessened and he looked down with a frustrated expression, "I know, but he's being pushy."

Makoto pecked Haru's forehead, "It's okay, whatever you decide will be fine by me."

Haru's eyes brightened for a second before returning to normal. There was now a blush on Haru's cheeks and he looked away as he intertwined his hands with Makoto, "Thank you."

Makoto's eyes widened, Haru barely ever started PDA, it was always Makoto. He smiled realizing that he must have helped Haru a bit.

"Would you like to come to my house tonight?" Haru asked as they walked down Samuzuka's campus.

Makoto nodded. He knew that Haru needed more comfort than just simple reassurance. He needed Makoto's touch.

"Of course," Makoto responded as he squeezed Haru's hand. 

* * *

_She knows what I think about._

_And what I think about._

_One love, two mouths._

_One love, one house._

* * *

 

After an awful joint practice, that resulted in a fight with Rin, Haru invited Makoto over. He needed Makoto to relax, relieve him of all his stress and worries that he had been piling up for awhile. Besides, it had been a long time since the last time the two of them had officially been alone, since they were so busy practicing with the team and preoccupied with school work. And the black-haired boy was positive that his best friend was craving for some contact as much as Haru had been craving his touch.

The train ride back to Iwatobi was filled with Nagisa and Rei trying to cheer Haru up with their jokes, and stories, and compliments. And Haru was grateful that he had a supportive and loving team. The couple get off at their stop after everybody else had gone.

Once they were inside Haru's house. The smaller male gave Makoto enough time to take off his shoes and drop his bag before latching his lips unto the taller male's. It was a hungry but passionate kiss, and Makoto immediately deepened it by biting his lips. Haru gasped and Makoto chuckled as his lips traveled down his lover's neck.

"I missed you." Makoto whispered into Haru's ear, which sent shudders down his spine, "It's been too long since we've last spent a night together like this."

Instead of responding Haru's lips crashed against Makoto's once again, as they made out. At some point Makoto pinned Haru against a wall and hoisted him up. The shorter boy had also wrapped his legs around Makoto and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. After a long time their lips finally broke apart and Haru's heart leaped at the sight of the brunette's tousled hair and slightly swollen lips. This was what he needed. He was already feeling better. The frustration from earlier was completely gone and replaced with something else entirely.

"Bedroom?" Makoto asked, his emerald eyes darkened with lust.

Haru nodded as Makoto tightened his grip to carry him upstairs. It was certainly going to be a great night.

* * *

_The whole world it is sleeping._

_But my world is you._

* * *

 

Haru was sleeping peacefully in Makoto's arms. Their bare legs were intertwined under the sheets and their clothes were haphazardly left on the floor. Makoto should be asleep as well but he can't help himself but study his boyfriend's calm face. His black hair tickled Makoto's bare chest and he ran his fingers through them.

He was also worried about Haru. Even though he was glad that Haru was feeling better, it didn't mean that the problems went away. They were still present, and they needed to be addressed. Makoto was afraid what would happen if he put it off for too long. Makoto hasn't even told him what Makoto wanted to do yet.

As if sensing something wrong, Haru awakened from his slumber, his sapphire eyes examining the brunette.

"What's the matter?" Haru asked.

Perhaps Makoto should wait a bit before telling him. Haru definitely didn't want to hear anything about his future at 2 am in the morning.

"Nothing," Makoto smiled as he brushed back Haru's hair with his hand, "I just think you're beautiful."

Haru blushed and nodded before closing his eyes, "Go to sleep as well Makoto."

Makoto chuckled, "Alright, I will."

But hey, the regional was coming up, and Makoto closed his eyes, hoping everything would be resolved by then.

* * *

_And I know;_

_that love is mean, and love hurts._

* * *

 

Makoto never told him he was going to Tokyo until it was too late. After having the biggest fight yet with Rin over Haru's fiasco at regionals, Makoto and the gang had invited him out. And what was supposed to be a night for Haru to relax and stop thinking about his future, turned into a nightmare. Makoto had confronted him about his future, Haru got mad and they fought and Makoto dropped the bomb.

It was foolish for Haru to think they'd always be together, but he'd never imagine Makoto choosing such a faraway place from Iwatobi. But that's an ironic thing to say isn't it? Because the day after the fight Haru had gone to Australia with Rin where Rin showed Haru how great it is to swim internationally. And just like that, Haru knew what he wanted. He wanted to swim and see the whole world, see all the amazing sights the world had to offer him.

But there was one thing that he needed and it's Tokyo. Because that was where Makoto was going. And Haru could travel the whole world but if he didn't have Makoto to come back to, none of it was worth it. He needed to remain by Makoto's side. His best friend, his lover, his soulmate.

When they reunited for nationals, Makoto welcomed Haru back with a smile and open arms, and Haru buried himself in his arms. And after they talked about their future plans everything went back to normal. His best friend was back and he had fallen in love all over again.

The night spent in the hotel after nationals was possibly the greatest night Haru ever had with Makoto. The two of them had made out on the bed, until clothes disappeared, and the two were one. He had to admit, it was the best sex he's ever had.

And Tokyo isn't bad either. Sure, it lacked the quietness and beaches that Iwatobi had, and Tokyo was way too crowded for Haru's tastes, but Iwatobi didn't have what was important to Haru anymore. And that was Makoto.

While Haru trained hard at swim practices, he returned to his apartment with his boyfriend working equally as hard. Makoto was planning on becoming a coach, and Haru was rooting for him.

And yes, their fight had left a dent, but the wound from that event had healed and they were better than before. Because they had still had each other.

* * *

_I will love you 'till the end of time._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so I apologize for all the mistakes.
> 
> Here are the songs used in order of appearance:
> 
> Falling For You- The 1975
> 
> Drive- Glades
> 
> Ease- Troye Sivan
> 
> Sweater Weather- The Neighbourhood
> 
> Bloom- Paper Kites
> 
> Blue Jeans- Lana del Rey
> 
> Since I was late, my other prompts will be late too but I will try not to take forever!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
